


始於今日之一切（translation of 'What Starts Today'）

by AshuraXuan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 當巴里面對萊納德·斯納特並不單單只是一個典型的罪犯這個事實時，他下了個輕率的決定，而這決定將在他身上產生不可預料的結果。就比如喝酒，以及在這一瞬間完全無法從斯納特的臉上撤下的壞笑。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Starts Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226811) by [prettypurpleflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower). 



> 原作者注：
> 
> 謝謝湯上的冷閃同好們，你們總能在我最需要的時候提供我靈感，以及給我鼓勵好讓我能完成這篇小故事。
> 
> 寫這篇文是為了慶祝已經落實同性婚姻合法化的國家，我需要把喜悅的情緒散播出去。

在巴里的『最麻煩的戰鬥地點』列表當中，售賣電子器材的店鋪暫居第一。尤其是在牽扯到無賴幫的情況下。巴里對閃避店內的架子感到頭痛不已，他無法在不撞翻全部商品的情況下在店內急速奔跑，還有那些全都播放著同一新聞頻道的電視也在持續不斷地嗡嗡作響，分散他的注意力。

就算熱浪目前還沒造成任何物品爆炸，他那毫無準頭的射擊八成已經把店內半數的商品內部都給燒融了，直接變成廢鐵一堆。而這只是其中一部分的損失，他還未算上正凍住警報系統的寒冷隊長，以及金色滑翔者隨心所欲地把電視和筆電變成金閃閃的戰利品。

巴里對他們會選擇 **這裡** 作為最新的盜竊地點感到百思不得其解，這裡根本沒什麼值錢的東西值得偷的——它們是超出巴里的經濟能力之外沒錯，不過這跟他們平時『光顧』的銀行與博物館絕對不是在同一個水平上。這些都只是一些容易破壞的小東西罷了——

**好吧，這就是他們的真正目的！**

巴里搖了搖頭，對無賴幫誇張的行為感到不敢置信。製造了那麼多的混亂，就因為他們 **悶** 了。

冷凍槍射出的冰堪堪擦過了他的手臂，他在三個罪犯甚至還來不及眨眼之前就曲折移動到對面的方向去，他的心臟有如脫韁野馬般瘋狂亂跳著，這太讓人……他不得不承認這場追逐戰激起了他的興奮感。他曾因為相信過他們而付出了代價，不過他至少可以說斯納特遵守了他們之間的約定，他從那時起就沒再殺過任何人。

巴里從以前一直存在到現在的敵人當中，無賴幫算是兩害相權之輕者。他們都是精明的人——好吧，至少寒冷隊長是——而他們可以在眨眼間就用槍殺死他，唯一的差別是他們 **不會** 這麼做。巴里對此非常確定。至少對他們來說，與他戰鬥是一件很 **有趣** 的事。

沉浸在自己的思緒當中，他差點就撞上麗莎，她正好停在他的跑道中間。就只是這樣停著。她的雙眼睜大，嘴巴也因震驚而張開，她吃驚地叫出聲，那聲驚呼很快就被四周的騷動所淹沒。

「萊尼，看這個。」

「妹，我們正在——」

「 **萊尼，快看，** 」她再次催促他，語氣比前一次強勢不少。強勢到店內的每個人都一臉困惑地望向她。她朝一整排電視的方向點了點頭，其中兩架已經完全變成了金黃色，另外一架的畫面則完全靜止不動，而剩下的都不約而同地播放著新聞。

巴里這下總算注意到了新聞下方的標題橫幅。

**『人權史上重要的一天：美國五十州全數落實同性婚姻合法化。』**

巴里有那麼一秒鐘的時間覺得自己整個人都在缺氧。

不管他怎麼嘗試，這個消息完全無法被他的身體所吸收。

當他的焦點回到斯納特身上時，他再次被無法理解的震驚所包圍。

他臉上的血色已經盡數褪去……巴里很明顯看出他在顫抖。他從未見過他平時冷靜自製的宿敵曾有過情緒如此失控的時候。

那表情混雜著喜悅、怒氣與解脫……這幾個極端的表情是怎麼混合在一起的？還是巴里詮釋錯誤了？

直到斯納特的目光朝自己的方向閃過來，他才明白了前因後果。

**這對他來說非常重要。他只是因為這一切發生在我面前而感到惱怒。**

巴里的站姿挺直得過分，但是他的表情卻有變得柔和的趨向。

他思索著應該說些什麼來安慰斯納特說他絕不會因此而取笑他的。不過到頭來這些都不再重要了。

這實在太 **巨大** 了。

他口舌乾燥，先是吞了一口唾液，之後還特意清了清喉嚨，完全不敢相信他接下來即將做的事。

「大家都知道你是為了解悶才發起這次的盜竊的。所以假如有那麼一瞬間我的注意力被別的東西給吸引住了，而你則趁機逃跑的話，沒有人需要為此負上責任。而如果說你想躲在酒吧一個不起眼的角落喝酒慶祝的話，我什麼都不知道，所以就算人家問我你去了哪裡我也說不上來。」

斯納特只是盯著對方看，臉上的表情完全隱藏起來了。他開始感到後悔，他的胃正在體內翻騰——不過巴里並沒有撤回前言。

相反的他慢慢把身子轉向窗戶的方向，留給他們一條通往出口的逃跑路線。

他完全處於緊張不安的情緒當中，他的心臟砰砰直跳，快得他擔心它遲早會失控。

他身後的舉動還是引起了他的注意力，他抬頭望向窗戶時才發現。

**他們的鏡中倒影。**

不過他所看到的景象並不如他想象中樂觀。跟樂觀差了十萬八千里遠。羅里舉起他的火焰槍，槍口正對準著他。如果他決定開槍的話，巴里懷疑他能及時閃避這一擊。這算不算是自我謙虛的一種呢？

斯納特突然間搖了搖頭，他只搖了一次。羅里的表情變成一副苦大深仇的模樣，他垂下手中的槍，邁著沉重的步子怒氣沖沖地往出口走去，斯納特則緊隨其後。

只有麗莎還站在那兒，直直望著 **巴里** 在鏡中的倒影。她知道他已經看到剛剛發生的事了。

他完全沒有時間去細細考慮他這麼做會造成的後果，麗莎給他拋去一個飛吻便也跟著離開了。巴里就這樣孤身一人被丟在一間已經半毀壞的店鋪內。

他突然哆嗦了下，腎上腺素還在他體內飆升。

巴里發出一聲呻吟。

他回到星際實驗室時肯定有一大堆破事等著他去解釋。

…………

「夥計，我還是不明白為啥咱就這樣一走了之。閃電俠在咱們眼前背過身了，我甚至都可以想象到他燃燒起來的模樣了。我聽說他的戰衣是用三千……三嵌段……是用一種特別的材料做成的，我明明可以成為第一個看它燒起來的人，」米克說道，語氣聽起來非常傷感。

「不可以。你要記住，我們不殺無辜人士，所以除非閃電俠擋了我們的財路，否則我們也要確保他毫髮無傷。畢竟今天的衝突是我們單方面引發的。」

米克氣呼呼地搖了搖頭表示不理解。麗莎抿了一口酒，對他翻了白眼。

「去給你自己找個純真的姑娘吧，米克。」

他臉上的皺眉表示他不理解麗莎話中的意思，不過他最終還是站起來離開了。

萊盯著他眼前的杯子，看在外人眼裡可能以為浮在朗姆可樂表面的小冰塊對他來說是最有吸引力的東西了。他能察覺到麗莎的視線停留在自己身上，不過他繼續保持緘默，把打開話匣子的權利留給她。她當然沒有讓他失望。

「閃電俠實在太善良了。他的無所顧忌總有一天會害死他自己。」

「可能吧。」

她再端詳他一會兒，才握住了他的手。

「這實在太棒了，萊尼。你現在也可以結婚了。別急著想要否認，我可是你妹妹，我知道在你擅長保持冷酷的外表下還是有一部分渴望著締結聯姻的。」

他對她挑了挑眉。

**冷笑話這活兒還是留給我來做吧，妹妹。**

「兩杯酒下肚就讓你醉得忘了一段婚姻需要兩個人嗎？」

「說得仔細點。」

「誰管他現在是不是合法了。反正我還是會跟以往一樣把它搞砸……」萊突然間停下來，繼而怒視著他眼前的飲料。也許麗莎並沒有喝醉，但是他可不喜歡自己變得如此多嘴。

「你才不會呢。別忘記是你把我養大的，你自己看看你把這件事做得多好，」麗莎說道，語氣中充滿堅定不移的信念。萊嗤笑了聲。麗莎從幾年前開始已經不再會感到自卑了，他應該比平時更慶幸才對。

人類總是很容易就把原本不平常的事當成理所當然，這點是不是很有趣呢？

或許他只是不愿回想起以前那個可憐又侷促不安的麗莎吧，那個總是迴避著男孩子又時刻擔心自己會慘遭毒打的小女孩。

萊搖搖頭，就像一只落湯狗把它身上的雨水甩掉似的想把腦海裡的思緒全都甩開。

他最終把目光轉回他的妹妹身上，并朝她舉起了杯子。

「敬這個爛透的國家總算做對了一件事。」

「敬閃電俠，是他建議在這美好的一天喝醉的。」

兩個杯子在輕輕碰撞之下發出清脆的聲響，然後兩人都各別喝了一口飲料。

萊心不在焉地掃視著在酒吧裡面慶祝的人群，嘴角逐漸上彎成一個驚訝的微笑。

**敬閃電俠，還真是奇怪的一句話。**

…………

西斯科激動的姿勢讓巴里忍俊不禁，他差一點就要把艾瑞斯撞倒了，她一臉高興地點著頭嘴裡不知在嘀咕著些什麼，直到被撞了之後才半報復地捶打著對方的肩膀。

「噢，就是這間了！」凱特琳打斷了兩人之間的打鬧，她牽住西斯科手臂的力道有些用力。

巴里在心裡歎了口氣，才抬頭一望。這間酒吧跟他們剛剛逗留的好像沒什麼不同，自從酒精對他再也產生不了效用之後，流連于不同酒吧的興奮感已經逐漸離他遠去。

即便如此，在某方面來說這還是挺有趣的。而且大家都是因為他才決定光顧了一間又一間的酒吧，這教他怎麼不感到感動？

突然間一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

「你沒事吧？」

是艾迪。他的另一只手臂摟著艾瑞斯，雙頰因為前幾站喝的酒而紅潤，不過他的臉上仍舊掛著平靜又友善的微笑。

「我沒事。真的。」艾瑞斯一臉期待地望著他，他說的話她一個字都不信。

「我只是在想我在這對我完全無效的飲料上頭花了多少冤枉錢。」

「跟你總有一天會得到 **這個** 的消息相比，扔進臭水溝的幾塊錢算得了什麼？」艾瑞斯問道，在巴里眼前揮了揮她的手，一臉自豪地炫耀著她的訂婚戒指，就好像他從不知道它的存在似的。

「我不懂，它對我來說太寒酸了。要就要一個最奢華的，越大越好。」巴里聳了聳肩，揶揄道，艾迪與艾瑞斯則雙雙笑了出來。她突然停下，微笑著吻上她未婚夫的臉頰。

「別聽他胡扯，這已經夠完美了。」

他們沉默地往酒吧走去，不過巴里在酒吧門口停了下來。

「你知道的，這對我來說情況還是一樣的。我還是有可能一輩子都結不了婚的。因為——」

「因為家庭並非由一紙文件組成，是的，我很清楚這點。不過我有強烈的預感你會結婚，」她回應道，斬釘截鐵卻又不失溫柔的語氣讓巴里的喉嚨開始乾燥起來。她說出這句話的語氣就像是在說著一件理所當然的事，而不只是她憑空想象，這一點也不真實，讓人難以消化。

「我們快來喝酒吧！」西斯科喊道，雙手興奮地在空中揮舞。

酒吧裡幾乎擠滿了人，這點倒是在意料之內。當他們總算找到一張空著的桌子時，侍者往他們的方向走過來，巴里坐在其中一張椅子上，有點解脫地歎了聲。他的體力正在慢慢流失。

西斯科在他的座位上下蹦跳，差一點就要把椅子絆倒在地。看起來倒是一點體力問題都沒有。

「有時你會忍不住好奇到底是糖分還是酒精把他變成這個樣，還是說這本來就是西斯科的本性，不是嗎？」凱特琳在巴里旁邊輕聲說道，他有點被嚇到了。

「是啊。」

「我倒是很想查出來，可惜他不願意提供我血液樣本。」

凱特琳一臉悲傷地噘起嘴，巴里覺得她的反應太有趣了，而她還在埋怨她的好友竟然不願意自我犧牲。

「我們需要很多很多的啤酒。還有五杯龍舌蘭酒。你知道嗎？我這個朋友再也不需要擔心他的下一個不幸的對象是個女人了。等等，這樣講不對。不幸的不是他中意的對象，而是整個情況。因為他是個被很多問題給困擾著的可憐蟲。一個善良的可憐蟲。」

「西斯科說的是我們家的巴里總算可以跟他約會的對象結婚了，無論對方是誰，而我們正此需要好多的酒，」艾瑞斯解釋道，她的視線是對著巴里而不是對著侍者。

「這就是我字面上的意思呀。」

艾迪一臉懷疑地瞇起了眼睛。

「我不認為這是你所表達的意思。」

侍者臉上疲憊的表情讓人無法忽視，不過她並沒有因為他們亂七八糟的行徑而感到煩惱，這點讓巴里感到輕鬆不少。她甚至還在點單時對他露出了一個微笑——不過她是怎樣把西斯科的胡言亂語翻譯成具體的點單的，巴里完全沒有概念。

巴里趁他的朋友們在閒扯時仔細觀察了酒吧四周。那麼多的人，那麼多的彩虹色。他之前就注意到了——彩虹旗、彩紅襯衫、彩虹腕套。每次他想到這些酒吧不是因為星期六才如此人山人海，而是為了慶祝 **同性婚姻合法化** 才聚在一起的，一股暖流總是會從他胸口流過。

突然間他的視線停留在右邊角落的一張桌子上。

那是……萊納德·斯納特。萊納德·罪犯寒冷隊長·斯納特。他正專心地在跟同為罪犯的妹妹談著話。

這種情景看起來非常怪，他們沒有穿著平時干案所穿的裝備，反而一臉平靜地坐在人山人海的酒吧裡喝酒。

這時斯納特轉過頭來，視線直接與巴里的對上。

他的雙眼先是因為驚訝而睜大，接著便露出一個不懷好意的笑容。

斯納特突然舉起他的杯子，并朝他點點頭，一個沉默又完全沒想到的敬酒姿勢。

不確定自己應該做出何種反應，巴里幾乎機械似的對他點了點頭。

他一直注視著對方，沉浸在自己的思緒當中，直到斯納特對他挑了挑眉，完全沒打算隱藏他臉上的愉悅之情。巴里立即感覺雙頰燒紅。他快速地轉移目光，羞恥到想挖個洞把自己埋進去。

能在這一家酒吧遇到他們的機率究竟是多少呢？

雖然他體內的一部分為他們沒有趁機逃到安全屋去而感到欣慰。不過他們這麼做的機率並不大，考量到那時候斯納特的情緒豐富得就快溢出似的。

當巴里再次悄悄往那張角落的桌子望去時，那對兄妹已經不在了。

**還是保持這樣比較好吧。**

即便如此……巴里還是忍不住希望他們用不著因為自己和他的朋友們的存在而逃離酒吧，至少不是今天。

今天理應是他們倆開心的一天。值得慶祝的一天。

幾分鐘過去，侍者再次來到他們的位子，她把一杯雞尾調酒放在巴里面前。

「呃，我並沒有……」他呆住了，一臉疑惑地盯著那杯飲料。

酒杯杯口邊沿圍著看起來像是冰晶的東西，不過那八成只是椰絲罷了，而飲料本身則呈現一種不健康的淺藍色——巴里完全沒有概念這是什麼飲料。

「這是那邊那位先生給你點的。」她朝自己的背後隨便指了個方向，艾瑞斯和西斯科為此而鼓掌叫好。凱特琳與艾迪則從椅子上探出身來，想藉此一窺巴里的仰慕者的廬山真面目。

巴里伸出手握住了杯子，卻在碰到杯子的一瞬間縮回了手。他向一臉無聊的侍者投去譴責的目光。

「酒杯是直接從冰櫃取出來的。這是一種名叫雪花的調酒。」

「雪花？你知道這一杯要值多少錢嗎？裡面有混入香檳啊，」凱特琳呼出一口氣，驚訝地說道。

「再說一次是誰點的？」

侍者疲累地歎了口氣，轉過頭去，不過巴里可以想象到她接下來的反應了。

「噢，他已經走了，」她說道，語氣中透露出一絲絲的遲疑與驚訝。

一陣無法控制的笑意逐漸浮上來，卻卡在巴里的喉嚨。

**雪花。酒杯裡的冷笑話。**

…………

巴里跑著，往左往右再回頭，一陣陣被發射出來的冰流緊隨其後。

他躲在一座雕像後面，那是用花崗石雕刻出來的奇怪的現代藝術品，它看起來一點也不像是具有代表性的東西，然而它的價值八成還是無法估計的——巴里只能祈禱斯納特冷凍槍的威力已經調至最低，這樣雕像才不至於碎裂。這雕像怎樣也好過巴里剛剛用來引開無賴幫的玻璃櫃子。只要他繼續拖延時間直到警方抵達現場，那麼一切都能迎刃而解了。

「這根本一點進展也沒有，或許你可以考慮放棄了，」巴里大聲說道，他先分析好可能性才再次從藏匿處衝出來。

「你應該知道麗莎早就帶著全部展覽品離開了，不是嗎？這次是你輸了，小紅。」

巴里突然間停下腳步，他的雙腳在地上發出刺耳的聲音，而他本身也差點因此而失去平衡倒下。他的頭向四周轉動，掃視著室內，但是斯納特是對的。現場只有他們倆，全部展示櫃子都已經被洗劫一空。他忍不住咒罵道。

「那就在此別過吧，很高興見到你，」斯納特一副嘲諷的語氣說道，他把手中的冷凍槍架在自己肩上。

「我不能就這樣讓你離開，隊長，」話一說出口巴里就立刻覺得這些話顯得非常虛偽，畢竟他上一回就讓他毫髪無損地離開了，而斯納特臉上得意的笑正好證明了他也并沒忘記上次的情況。

「是這樣嗎？」

巴里在慌亂之下伸出手壓住了他的脖子後方，他的手指完全可以感受到從戰衣底下傳來的皮膚的繃緊感。

「上次只是……例外。」

「所以你不會在我離開時再次轉過身子了？」

斯納特朝他的方向前進了一步。

「絕不可能。」

他笑出了聲。

「你好冷漠呀，巴里。」

巴里咬住了他的下唇。這情形看起來不太樂觀。一開始他失去了麗莎的蹤影，現在還要應付這個。

**我不能就這樣讓他直接離開。是吧？**

很多事情從上次就開始改變了，是巴里改變它們的，所以他必須承擔起後果。就好比斯納特眼裡從未浮現過的、那一閃而過的神色，又好比他臉上的笑容所流露的邪惡變得越來越少，取而代之的是……過分自信的囂張。巴里完全不清楚對方究竟是抱持著什麼想法。

他的手緩慢地移至耳邊，他能聽到西斯科在另一邊大聲咀嚼著幸好不是脆脆糖的食物的微弱聲響。他對他的摯友發去一個無聲的道歉，接著就把他與星際實驗室之間的聯繫切斷了。

「我認為你還欠我一杯飲料。」

「什麼？你不能因為單方面請人家喝一杯飲料就理所當然地期待人家的回禮，」巴里嘶聲說道，他因為斯納特關心的是這件事而感到憤怒，同時也因為自己接受了對方獻上的 **很明顯** 帶有賄賂意味的飲料而感到失望。巴里只想給自己一腳。

但是斯納特卻朝他翻了白眼。

「這不是我的意思。我指的是你還欠我一杯慶祝今日 **勝利** 的飲料。」

巴里全身的怒氣立即消失得無影無蹤。不過這並不表示他突然就喜歡上他所聽到的。

「這可不是遊戲，斯納特。」

斯納特再次邁出三個充滿信心的步伐，他現在正站在他眼前，臉上再次浮現出那個不可理喻的笑容。巴里的嘴角完全背叛了他本人的意願在慢慢往上彎。

**別再覺得這很有趣了，艾倫，他仍舊是個罪犯。**

「現在是了，雪花。」

在他來得及阻止自己之前，他已經踏出了錯誤的一步，那就是給了對方答復。

「只有一杯，不能更多了。」

【END完結】


End file.
